


i never see nor feel (mine)

by eyehategod



Series: Rumourverse [5]
Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M, Movie: The Crow (1994), This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyehategod/pseuds/eyehategod
Summary: Rumor: Marilyn Manson and Trent Reznor put on The Crow makeup and suck each other’s dicks.





	i never see nor feel (mine)

Rumor: Marilyn Manson and Trent Reznor sometimes put on The Crow makeup and suck each other’s dicks. 

“Babe, can you help me with my makeup?”, Manson whined, causing Trent to roll his eyes and begrudgingly walk over to him. Trent groaned, but picked up a tube of liquid eyeliner and made The Crow’s iconic smile on him. “Hey, it’s not my fault you don’t have a fetish for a fictional character with easier makeup to do.”, Manson retorted, pouting at his boyfriend.  
“Don’t pout. It makes me sad, and it also makes it harder for me to put lipstick on you.” Trent got out a tube of bright red lipstick and began to fill in Manson’s lips. “Why are we even putting so much effort into our makeup just before we fuck?”, Manson asked playfully after Trent finished his lips, batting his eyelashes. “We’re just going to mess it up in a minute or so, you know.”, he added as Trent shot him a dirty look. “Yeah, but it’s sexy when it gets all smeared and shit.”, Trent explained, running a hand through his short black hair.  
Manson shrugged and nodded. “Can’t argue with that.”, he said, and both men giggled like schoolgirls. Trent pressed his lips against Manson’s, digging his nails into the younger man’s pale back. He moaned. “Oh, fuck, Trent… kiss me again, please…” Trent smirked. “Maybe I don’t feel like it after how rude you were to me earlier.”, he teased, and Manson marveled at how much he really did look like The Crow, with his angular features and that gorgeous jet-black hair color.  
“If they ever do a remake of The Crow, they should get you to play him.”, Manson panted, sitting up. Trent’s face flushed red. “Y-you really think I look that much like him, Brian?” Manson smiled and nodded. “Yeah, babe. I do.” Trent rolled his eyes and giggled, lightly hitting his boyfriend on the shoulder. “Bullshit. You just want me to make out with you more.” Manson shrugged. “I mean, it’s not like I’d refuse you, but you honestly do look like an exact copy of The Crow, except you have a better ass. “  
At this point, Trent was redder than his lipstick. “Fuck, you were supposed to be the desperately horny one…”, he whined. Manson giggled. “I can’t help it. It’s your fault for being so damn sexy, Reznor.” “Oh, shut up.”, Trent giggled, blushing even darker and staring at the floor. “Make me.”, Manson purred.  
“Fine.”, Trent purred back, pouncing on him like a lion going after its prey. Manson squeaked, kissing Trent hungrily and peeling off the other man’s black tank top. “You’re so gorgeous, Trent… those damn muscles, fuck.”, he breathed, admiring the sight of his lover shirtless. Trent giggled again. “Oh, come on, Brian. We’ve been dating for how long now?” He counted backwards on his fingers. “We started in 1994… 25 years. We’ve been dating for twenty-five years, Brian.”, he teased.  
Manson smiled. “Fuck, you’re making me feel old. Anyway, your body is still just as exciting.”, he explained. Trent smirked. “You’ve gotten soft. We used to have this kinky-ass sex, but now every time we go to fuck, we just end up cuddling and having wholesome conversations.” Manson shrugged again. “Maybe I’ve grown up a little.”, he said quietly.  
Trent’s green eyes softened a little. “Aww, sweetie… let me go get you some band-aids for the scratch marks I left on your poor back, okay?”, he cooed, kissing Manson on the forehead softly. Manson nodded and watched Trent walk to the bathroom.  
In a minute or two, Trent came back with a little pink box of Hello Kitty band-aids that Marilyn Manson would have laughed at and lit on fire 25 years ago. Now, he lay on the floor on his stomach, letting Trent clean the scratches he had left during their failed attempt at sex and press the bandages to them. They were totally sell-outs, and they absolutely loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little too wholesome, even for me, so I made sure to make it exactly 666 words long lmao


End file.
